


Про вечность и звезды между крыш

by WTF Robert Pattinson 2021 (kitchen_rob)



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, School, Slice of Life, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitchen_rob/pseuds/WTF%20Robert%20Pattinson%202021
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс)





	Про вечность и звезды между крыш

Они вместе целую вечность и даже чуточку больше, и так привычно видеть рядом с собой до боли родные глаза, что представить свою жизнь без них практически невозможно. Вечность начинается со школьной скамьи и сломанных карандашей в пенале; на криво прибитом крючке в раздевалке их ветровки висят рядом вопреки всем правилам о разделении на классы: Нила – не новая, но аккуратная и чистенькая, и Джона – пыльная и непонятно как дожившая до сего момента. В столовой их личный столик у самого окна в дальнем правом углу: там всего два места, и никто больше подсаживаться не рискует. Когда Джона нет, Нилу приходится сидеть с остальными, молчаливо сжавшись в стороне, пока буйные одноклассницы кидаются хлебными шариками, потому он часто даже не приходит обедать, когда в коридорах не может поймать знакомого взгляда. Под подушкой у Нила маленькая старая книга: её приволок ему друг как-то серым нахмуренным вечером: на обложке - бушующий океан и корабли, плывущие в серую бесконечность, но внутрь заглянуть отчего-то страшно, и он прячет подарок раз за разом, осторожно погладив пальцем пожелтевший переплет.  
Это уже подсознательное: ему кажется, что там, за обложкой, среди рассыпающихся листов, спрятано что-то слишком секретное, слишком личное и дорогое, что Джон прячет от него в долгих взглядах без привычной самоуверенной ухмылки; Нил пытается разгадать его, как сложную логическую задачку, но боится, на самом деле ужасно боится найти ответ.  
Джон старше всего на пару лет и учится в выпускном классе; он невысокого роста, но не по годам сильный и до невозможности уверенный в себе; он из тех ребят, которых уважают в соседних дворах и пожимают руку перед дракой; из тех, которые не боятся выйти в одиночку против троих, легко пожертвуют самым дорогим ради товарища и совсем не знают, что делать со своей жизнью в будущем, вне пыльных дворов и заброшенных баскетбольных площадок. Он ввязывается в истории и заслуживает себе репутацию хулигана, для него правила существуют, чтобы их нарушать, и отжигает он на местных вечеринках, как в последний раз в жизни, в его потертой куртке расползаются новые и новые дыры, но он не обращает на них внимания. Джон дерется за мяч на коробке за гаражами, пока Нил занимается с репетитором по физике, Джон удирает в темноте от гопников по узким улочкам, пока Нил учит математику, но после уроков они неизменно встречаются у массивных железных ворот школьного двора, и старший неловким жестом пытается пригладить жёсткие черные волосы рукой, закидывает на спину полупустой рюкзак и улыбается, кивая приветственно. Не может не улыбаться при виде Нила.  
Нил - словно попытка всего мира стать чуточку лучше.  
Нил - смущенный румянец и всегда аккуратно выглаженная рубашка, запас чистых тетрадей и погрызенный кончик ручки. Нил - алгебра до потери пульса и светящийся гордостью взгляд за пятерку по химии, правильность до скрипа зубовного и бесконечное тепло от испачканных чернилами ладоней, смешная светлая челка, за которую дразнят его одноклассники, вопросы с придыханием, хрупкие, как на стекле морозные узоры, эмоции, слова, срывающиеся против воли с кончика быстрого языка. Нил – глаза зелено-серо-голубые, неуловимого изменчивого цвета, которые, кажется, светятся, и Джона каждый раз словно током прошибает, когда тот поднимает на него этот взгляд, полный почти детской наивности и обожания. Нил – легкий и светлый, Нил – простой и такой ребенок, его хочется держать, держать, держать, и не отпускать никуда, никогда, обнимать за плечи мягко, как хрупкую драгоценность, от целого мира беречь.  
Нил смешно надувает губы и говорит, что не маленький.  
Но это совсем не так.  
Он так склонен верить людям. Джонни каждый раз только тяжело вздыхает, когда ему приходится спасать задницу младшего товарища из очередной передряги. Нил только смотрит на него виновато, он выше ростом, но умудряется смотреть снизу вверх, как несчастный щеночек, и старшему ничего не остается, кроме как взъерошить ласково его светлые волосы и неодобрительно фыркнуть вместо подготовленной речи о том, что наивность до добра не доведет. Нил поймет, Нил – умный мальчик. Нил смотрит на него во все глаза, за каждым движением следит. Нил знает, что Джон - это дом и защита, это помощь, поддержка, совет. Нил знает, что Джон обнимает крепче всех, что от него пахнет всегда табаком и пылью, а еще ветром, который гоняет мелкий песок между потертыми зданиями.  
Когда одноклассники зовут смешного мальчика на первую вписку, Джонни узнает об этом первым из его уст, из уст восторженного, обрадованного мальчишки.  
\- Ты не пойдешь.  
\- А вот и да.  
\- А вот и нет.  
Он не идет.  
Вместо этого Джон ведет его на коробку за гаражи; по дороге Нил показывает ему запутанные схемы из книжки по квантовой хронодинамике, которую так долго выпрашивал на день рождения, увлеченно объясняет что-то из теории. Джонни говорит, что всё это ерунда, и в жизни ему совсем не пригодится, и легко валит друга на пыльную землю обычной подножкой.  
Нил обижается.  
Джонни отряхивает ему брюки и просит не делать такое несчастное лицо - ему не идет.  
На самом деле, ему идет всё, даже тот отвратительный мешковатый свитер, что он носил на прошлой неделе.  
Нил просит его научить обходить такие приемы.  
Они до темноты возятся на площадке, потом Джон тащит его гулять по ночному городу, пока родители не начали искать свое пропавшее чудо. Он дарит Нилу тяжелый избитый футбольный мяч, и тот сосредоточенно сопит, запихивая его в рюкзак, забавно прикусив кончик розового языка. На улицах нет никого, в их маленьком городе гулять по ночам не принято, и в темном переулке, где между черепичных крыш просвечивается кусок темно-синего неба, они, сидя на крышке пустого мусорного контейнера, болтают обо всем на свете, наблюдая за яркими точками в вышине.  
– Звезды такие красивые сегодня, - говорит Нил мечтательно, улыбаясь далекому космосу. Ему холодно, ссутуленные плечи подрагивают, и Джон приобнимает их одной рукой, притягивая ближе, чтобы стало теплее. – А знаешь, кто еще красивее?  
– Кто?  
– Кэтрин Бартон из параллели.  
А вот это было подло.  
Они целуются в окружении темных безглазых окон и кривого граффити на кирпичной стене; Нил замирает в чужих объятиях, но не отстраняется, и у Джона дрожит что-то горячо-горячо глубоко в груди. В глазах у младшего только удивление и немой вопрос, когда он наконец поднимает взгляд, распахнув эти свои невыносимые глаза, и Джон точно не знает, что ему ответить, потому что сам совершенно ничего не может себе объяснить, но слова не нужны, потому что Нил спустя мгновение вдруг улыбается так светло и тихо и уже сам тянется к нему, чтобы мягко поцеловать в ответ.  
***  
Их вечность не может закончиться просто так, думает Джонни, пока одежда и личные вещи летят вперемешку в потрепанный чемодан. Их немного, но достаточно, чтобы в комнате воцарился полнейший бардак, почти такой же, как и в голове у её хозяина: по полу разбросаны старые футболки и книги, диван завален всякими мелочами, документами, сломанными карандашами, носками без пар. Ему грустно и ужасно обидно, но он сжимает зубы и виду не подает, потому что ты ведь должен быть сильным, Джонни. Сильным для своего мальчишки со смешной светлой челкой.  
Мальчишка совсем рядом – сидит на краешке заваленного хламом комода, поджавшись и отстраненно наблюдая за нервными движениями друга: Джон, обычно уверенный и спокойный, теперь весь такой вдруг неправильный, угловатый.  
Привычный и безумно близкий.  
У малыша голова кружится только от мысли, что в его жизни этого человека может н е с т а т ь. Глаза предательски щиплет.  
Джон смотрит на его потерянное лицо и не знает, что сказать.  
Часы тикают - последние минуты их сломанной вечности.  
\- Не кусай губы. Больно же будет.  
Нил печально кривит уголки рта.  
\- Какая разница?  
Все равно некому теперь будет чуть сдавливать зубами шероховатые корочки на только подживших ранках, некому будет испуганно извиняться на его тихое ойканье от неожиданности, некому - слизывать выступившие все-таки алые капельки.  
\- Ты все равно не узнаешь.  
Джон улыбается ему слегка покровительственно.  
\- Узнаю, - накрывает губами чужие губы, зарываясь пальцами в светлые волосы.  
Вечность не может закончиться просто так.  
\- Уж поверь мне, узнаю.  
На другой день грохочущий поезд увозит Джона прочь из потертого серого города.


End file.
